The present disclosure generally relates to dynamic distortion correction, and specifically relates to using eye tracking to detect and correct image distortions observed by a user of a head-mounted display (HMD).
A HMD conventionally include lenses that direct an image from a display to a user of the HMD. Optical distortion caused by one or more of the lenses may impair user experience when operating a HMD. Solutions are needed to reduce the occurrence of distortions in the images displayed by HMDs. One solution for correcting distortions in a HMD is to use optically perfect lenses. However, a completely perfect lens may not be possible to manufacture, and if manufacturable, is generally prohibitively expensive to use in a HMD.